Proponent
by Wolf Emperor
Summary: A supporter of an ideal or cause. Epilogue is up.
1. Prologue

A Prologue of Music and Statistics 

_I'll never take part in the growing population_

_or waste my time with further education._

_Forget what we know it's just a big show_

_what they want to control._

Many years ago, a group of researchers came across an unknown chemical compound. The only thing known about this chemical is that it was listed with "extremely useful properties," and "deserved more study." The exact place and date of this is unknown.

_so jaded frustrated, it's all so complicated_

_fashion no passion surrounds me_

_I've heard this all before_

_reality's a bore_

By 1985, this chemical was named 2-4-5 Trioxin. The organizations testing it varied from small corporations to national governments.

_You ask me to believe in something fake_

_Well I can't bring myself to_

_do what you want me to._

_This is who we are and_

_nothing's going to change._

Soon Trioxin was judged, "too dangerous for study," and all programs were terminated. No official would comment on this other than saying that, "all cases of Trioxin have sense been destroyed."

_I won't take part in the businessman illusion_

_I'll take my chances in the real world confusion_

_Don't blame us who we do not trust_

_when they're so dishonest_

1996-2007, Trioxin is rediscovered and a number of large organizations and corporations take interest in it. They all formed mass research and study groups to continue testing it

_No patience in this nation's obsessed with exploitation_

_lying denying surrounds me_

_All I know is_

_I've heard this all before _

_reality's a bore_

They discover that Trioxin may have even more uses than once thought. Trioxin is renamed the "T-virus" and a sister compound is formed called "Mix Master"

_You ask me to believe in something fake,_

_well I can't bring myself to_

_do what you want me to._

_This is who we are and _

_nothing's going to change_

Exactly why the T-virus and Mix Master were so useful was never divulged, but it was said that they aided greatly to the manufacturing of bio-organic weapons.

_Don't think you can ignore us_

_Don't tell me that we're to blame_

_Don't pick our future for us_

_or act like we're the same_

Like the first time, after a number of deadly accidents the research programs were all supposedly terminated.

_All I know is_

_I've heard this all before _

_reality's a bore_

_You ask me to believe in something fake,_

_well I can't bring myself to_

_do what you want me to_

_This is who we are and _

_nothing's going to change_

The information about Trioxin, T-virus, and Mix Master was never released to the general public. This includes what he chemicals can do and how many casualties they have already taken.

_Thanks for nothing_

_I've heard this all before_

_Thanks for nothing_

_reality's a bore_

It is now 2772 and finally the truth will be revealed.

_Thanks for nothing_

_it'll never de the same_

_Thanks for nothing_

_And nothing's gonna change_

"the US bureau of missing persons reports that in 1968 over 100,000 people disappeared leaving no solid clues nor trace only a space in the lives of their friends,"

-Ishmael Reed

I have to point out a few major things here. First of all, I don't own the Loonatics or this song Thanks For Nothing. The song is by Sum 41. In addition the chemicals "Trioxin, T-virus," and "Mix Master" don't belong to me either. Trioxin was used in the Return of the Living Dead movie series, the T-virus is used in Resident Evil, and Mix Master was used in some sci-fi series that I can't remember right now. I should also note that this story is not a parody of anything. The use of these terms is just same name dropping and selective barrowing on my part. I'm probably going to do that a lot in this story so please remember if I don't place it in my disclaimer and please don't tell its true creators. Other than that, please read, enjoy, and review. I should probably have written that at the top.


	2. Of Pizza and Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material included in this FanFiction. Other than that, please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 1 Of Pizza and Powers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the year 2772, the Loonatics are considered the finest and most respected group of superheroes in the world. However, this story isn't even centered on them. In fact this story doesn't even start off in the city of Acmetropolis. This story starts out in the town of Raven Valley. For in this town there is a school, Tower Central School to be précis, and in this school, like most others, is a cafeteria where eight friends meet as part of a daily routine on a seemingly normal day.

A young, green and black coyote sat at a long, rectangular table while he wrote in a black binder. He seemed to be completely engulfed in his work and ignoring the loud talking that came from the other students.

The only time his attention was drawn away from his work was when he caught sight of two human boys approaching the table.

One had long, shaggy blond hair with light blue eyes. The other had short, slightly messy brown hair and had the same eyes as the first.

The blond smiled as they approached the table. The brunette, however, only stared disgustedly at his tray of food.

"Hi, Slick," the blond greeted him as he took a set across from the coyote.

"Hello, Puff," the coyote, Slick, responded, "What's wrong with Juice Box?"

Both of them looked at the bitter looking brunette who was still standing.

Juice Box, as he was called, finally looked up from his tray, "I'm upset about his damn cafeteria food! I want real pizza, not this crap you can buy with food stamps!"

And with that vent of anger, he slammed his tray with the questionable meal down on the table and took a seat next to Puff.

Puff quickly looked down at his own food and then looked back at his human friend sympathetically.

"What can you expect, dude? Our whole school runs on coupons."

"Well," Slick interjected, "I'll agree that our school has a low budget, but honestly Juice Box, I don't see why you never just bring your lunch from home."

Juice Box narrowed his eyes at Slick.

"I don't get why you keep complaining. Today is the last day of school, so you could stuff yourself with pizza for the rest of summer vacation if you wanted."

The group of three looked to see a black and orange duck and a black and purple tasmanian devil approaching the table.

As the two sat down at the table, Juice Box redirected his glare toward the duck and/or the source of the previous comment.

"Shut-up, Double D,"

"Nice to see you, too," the duck, Double D, replied.

The tasmanian devil looked from Slick to Puff to Juice Box.

"Pizza topic, again," he muttered.

"Yes," Slick and Puff said in unison.

"C'mon, Spaz, you **have **to agree with me," Juice Box pleaded.

Spaz, the tasmanian devil, only shrugged, Double D rolled his eyes, and Slick scribbled something in his binder before he looked at Juice Box again.

"I think you just may be making too big a deal out of this."

Puff nodded in agreement as he took a gulp of chocolate milk. Juice Box stared at the other four with a shocked expression.

"You guys just don't understand. It's the principle of the thing."

"What the hell do you know about principles?"

Juice Box spun around and came face to face with a yellow and black rabbit standing directly behind him.

He let out a small scream of surprise and, after he took a few deep breaths to calm down, he stared threateningly at the rabbit. The rabbit only smirked along with the pink and black rabbit and the red and black roadrunner that stood by his side.

"Damn you, Blade! Why the hell are you always sneaking up on people?!," snarled Juice Box.

The male rabbit, Blade, that stood before him only shrugged and took a seat at the table. He was followed by the female, pink rabbit, Blast, and the roadrunner, Race.

Juice Box continued to stare at Blade.

"What do you mean I don't know nothin' about principles," he asked after about five seconds of solid staring.

Blade looked at him before answering.

"Well, c'mon, you're not what I'll call an honest moralist."

"Oh," Juice Box folded his arms insulted, "so I try to fight the system to make this school a better place and you guys start calling me a bad guy."

"Well, Juice," Race started," we don't want to hurt your feelings, but, you have to admit, that we have had this conversation before."

"Yeah," Double D added, "and it's not just the pizza you complain about, either."

Blast started to smirk wildly.

She asked, "Do you guys remember the time he thought the chicken nuggets were made from sponges?"

The others started to laugh at the memoirs, while Juice Box just stared around the group with a completely horror fid look on his face.

"What," he exclaimed, "you guys know they were! I mean, they tasted like they tasted like a sponge."

Blast stopped laughing and looked at him sternly.

"Have you ever tasted a real sponge?" she asked.

"No"

"Then how would you know what one tasted like?"

"Well…….."

"Hey guys," Puff called everyone's attention to himself.

The others looked at him while he pointed toward the cafeteria entrance. There being, a group of ten adolescent boys. Most of them were tall and dressed in white with a gold or silver chain around their necks.

The group seemed to be centered on one boy in particular. Instead of white, he wore a red T-shirt with multiple gold chains.

He gazed around the cafeteria, which seemed to have grown completely silent with his entrance. His stare was cold but humorous, almost as if he had a really funny joke in mind but he knew that the other students would never get it in a million years. With a nod of his head, the other boys moved into new positions. Two stared by the doors to block the main exit, while the others, led by the boy in red, made a bee-line to one of the tables in the mid-section of the cafeteria.

The boy in red stopped in front of the table and gave another cold stare at the six younger kids that occupied it. All of the sat perfectly still with a deer-in-the-headlights looked on their faces.

While the other seven formed a semi-circle behind their leader, he placed his right arm on the table, purposely knocking over someone's milk carton in the process, and used it for balance as he leaned in closer to his victims.

While he was giving a lecture on the benefits of handing over all money and valuables to him, Puff broke the silence at his own table.

"Looks like ol' Tony is back to his tricks, again," Puff said this without breaking his stare on the boy in the red shirt, "he has to be the biggest creep on Earth, Mars, and Pluto."

"Yeah," Juice Box added, "and it's good thing we're all smart enough to stay away from him, right guys?"

Juice Box laughed nervously as he and Puff turned to looked at their friends.

"Guys?!" Juice Box repeated hysterically.

He had stopped laughing went he turned to see that him and Puff were the only ones left at the table. The two turned back to their original positions to see that the anthros were moving directly toward Tony's gang.

Juice Box and Puff jumped out of their seats and made a mad dash to catch up with the group of anthros.

The white shirted gang members turned to face them as they came closer. Tony was the last to turn a round.

"Well, well, well," he said looking at each one of the newcomers and finally stopping on Blade, "I didn't know the circus was in town. Someone better tell them that their sideshows escaped."

The boys in white chuckled at their leader's remark. Blade and his friends, however, remained silent.

"Why don't you mess with someone closer to your size?" Blade, whom was shorter than Tony, sternly asked.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides who's gonna stop me?"

"Us"

"Oh really," Tony snorted, "what can you do?"

"This"

That was Tony's last warning. He watched in horror while some of his gang members just turned and fled.

Blade's eyes were glowing crimson red. He didn't aim his laser vision directly at Tony, but instead at the double fudge brownie on the table next to him. With the help of the laser vision, the brownie exploded and covered Tony with a fine layer of brownie, icing, and chocolate chips.

Tony, panicking and unable to open his eyes due to the frosting, then slipped in the milk he had previously spilt and ended up flat on his back on the floor.

The entire cafeteria burst into laughter as Tony, thier tormentor, struggled to get up.

Once Tony was standing, and regained his sight, he stared furiously at Blade.

"You little prick!" he snarled.

Tony turned around and picked up a large plate of spaghetti and threw it at Blade.

Blade dodged it, giving Blast a chance to brain blast, as Lexi Bunny would call it, the projectile of noodles and meat balls.

The impact resulted in a shower of shredded noodles and tomato sauce covering three remaining gang members as well as Tony.

No sooner had the noodles landed that someone called out the battle cry that had been passed down from generation of school kids to generation.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

But while new battles were just starting, the previous one still raged on.

"Guys, we have company!" Puff shouted.

Tony smiled as he saw three more boys with white shirts enter the cafeteria.

"I've got them," Race called out.

It took no more than a minute for Race to use his super speed to run to the condiments' table and return with a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of mustard. He ran in a circle around the three and squirted the bottles' cantinas at their feet. The three almost instantly slipped and fell on top of each other in the yellow and red puddle.

While they were on the ground, Blade jumped on a near by table.

"Spaz," he yelled as he threw several baked potatoes in the Tasmanian devil's direction.

Spaz, already knowing what Blade had in mind, started to spin and formed a small tornado. The potatoes were set into this tornado and then, after being directed by Spaz, flew out and hit the three on the ground.

Unfortunately, yet another wave of gang members had entered the room. Race flew into action with his ketchup and mustard in hand, but he slipped in that infamous pool of milk causing him to crash into Blast and then Puff.

The three lay in a tangled pile on the floor.

Blast opened her eyes to see Tony approaching with a devilish grin on his face.

"If I'm going to have my revenge, I might as well start on you three." he said.

"Leave them alone!"

Tony turned to see Slick behind him. Slick had a green glow all around his hands. He started to use his magnetic pulse to hurl the metal lunch trays at him.

"Oww..," he yelled as one hit his stomach, "Stop it, you stupid mutt!"

Mean while, as for the most recently arrived gang bangers, Double D was going a fine job at holding them off with his eggs, as Danger Duck usually called his power orbs, filled with orange juice.

The fight continued like this. Blade and Blast used their powers to stop incoming food. Spaz would use his tornados to redirect food at the gang members, as well as occasionally eating some. Race was almost every where at once with his trusty condiment bottles. Slick threw trays and would use them to help shield his friends. Double D threw eggs filled with orange juice, ranch dressing, and hot sauce. Puff and Juice Box helped too, while they didn't have any powers, they would throw whatever they could get their hands on and warned the others when they were in danger of an ambush.

The only thing that finally stopped the food fight was when the bell that announced the end of the period let out a loud, "_Bring_."

Every one in that cafeteria stopped what they were doing. Many dropped the food held in their hands that was ready to throw. Every one then grabbed their belongings and made a dash for the exit as if avoiding any and all teachers would be the equivalent to winning Olympic gold in this race.

In one of the outside hallways, the group of friends walked together to their final class of the day.

"Sooo..," Juice Box finally asked Blade, "what ever happened to that 'keep your powers a secret rule'?"

Blade looked at his friends around him, smirked, and said, "C'mon, did you really think that one would last long?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this isn't what you expected. I'm sure your heads are swarming with questions now. Basically, all the stuff mentioned in the prologue will affect my new characters who will affect the Loonatics. The Loonitics themselves will make a physical appearance in Chapter. 3. Any other questions, just ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the commentary in the next chapter. I should probably also apologize for the fact that half this chapter is someone complaining about cafeteria food.


	3. Gone!

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Ch.2 Gone?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9th period, the last period of the day.

Blade and the other young anthros had parted ways with Puff and Juice Box to go to their separate classes. The anthros were in their English class while the humans were in their math class.

Many wondered why the 13-year-old boys had chosen the anthros as their closest companions despite the "big" age difference.

Most of them were 11, with the only acceptations being Blast and Slick, who were still 10. Slick was technically the youngest because his birthday is in September where as Blast's was in August.

In addition, a person who is not a local resident of Raven Valley may wonder why kids who are in different grade levels attend the same school.

Well, truth be told, when Puff stated, "this school runs on coupons," he wasn't far from the truth.

Tower Central School had a very low budget from the start.

The average community most likely have three separate school buildings; an elementary, a middle or Jr. High, and a high school. However, in Raven Valley, all three were combined into one large building as a way to cut building costs.

On the plus side, despite age or grade level differences, friends had the opportunity to meet in between classes or even get assigned the same gym class, lunch period, or study hall.

A negative was that all students were force to be in the same building with creeps like Tony.

Now that some background information is revealed, back to our (soon to be) heroes in English class.

Blade sat at his desk in the mid-section of the classroom surrounded by the desks of his friends.

In honor of the last day of school, the teacher, Miss Springer, let them watch the movie version of Animal Farm.

Blade, especially, was extremely bored. He, honestly, didn't think that the movie did the book justice so, for him, there was really nothing to do but just sit and wait for the final bell.

He also had this strange sinking feeling inside of him. He had shrugged it off as just his boredom, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening.

With only five minutes remaining until the end of the school day, Miss Springer got up from her desk and turned off the movie to talk to her students.

"Before you go," she said in a close-to-tears-voice, "I you just like to say that you all are one of the most imaginative and adventurous classes that I have had the privilege of teaching and…and…,"

The bell let out a, "_Bring_"

"Get the heck outta my class!" she yelled in a now happy-change-of-mood-voice.

Most students liked Miss Springer because of her colorful personality and fake mood swings.

After the gang said their final goodbyes to her, they made their way to the front of the school to wait for Puff and Juice Box.

The six stood next to the flag pole on the little island of grass surrounded by sidewalks.

Other students hurried past them to get to their buses, cars, bikes, and so on, but they just kept their eyes on the row of exit doors, scouting for any signs of Puff or Juice Box.

Finally, the two emerged and ran strait towards them.

Juice Box, being out of breath, choked out, "S-sorry we're late," he sharply inhaled and continued, "The seniors were having a water balloon fight on the 2nd floor for the senior prank this year."

"Yeah," Puff added, "all the teachers were flipping out and then security came and everyone ran like hell. Oh, and Juice Box slipped on the water coming down the stairs."

"Hey," Juice Box snapped, "I didn't! You're the one that did!"

"Did not"

"Did…"

"It's okay that you guys were late," Blast shrugged, trying to change the subject so the two would stop fighting.

"Let's get going, Jack is probably waiting for us at home," Blade said as he stood up from his leaning position on the flag pole.

Race took off at super speed but tripped were the sidewalk jetted up from the grass and landed on the pavement.

Juice Box started to laugh. While Slick helped Race up, Spaz walked over to Juice Box and punched, not hard but not really lightly either, him in his stomach. Juice Box dropped his books and used both arms to wrap around his abdomen as he fell to his knees.

"That hurt," he whimpered as he started to get up from his overly dramatic response.

"Good," was Spaz's only reply.

After the fallen were back on their feet, the group walked to the chain-link fence that separates the front of the school from the back.

The all jumped over the fence in a single bound.

After Slick landed, Puff asked him, "Hey, why didn't you just use your magnetic powers to levitate the fence or something?"

"Puff," Slick replied, "you know I try to us my powers to help other people in extenuating circumstances and I don't think it's a good idea for us to draw more attention to ourselves after that lunch period."

"Huh," Juice Box snorted, "you're a neon green coyote. Don't you think people notice you anyway?"

"Well," Double D started, "it's not going to kill you guys to jump over a fence."

"Yeah," Blast interjected, "they call it 'exercise' and it's supposed to be good for you."

They continued to playfully argue and talk about stupid, random stuff that you can only talk to your best friends about while they walked to their home.

They pasted the tennis court, the playground, the track, the soccer field, and every other type of "field" or "court" a school could have. They went down a hill that led to a large field, one of grass, not of sports, that was only home to a kick ball field, a large mound of dirt that the school was planning to use for another baseball field, and, last but not least, their house.

It was a medium sized house with a large deck in the rear that was just slightly levitated off the ground. There was a basement, the 1st floor (where the kitchen, living room, and such were located), and the attic where Blade, Blast, Double D, Spaz, Race, and Slick would sleep. The attic had been redone a long time ago so it was more like a bedroom/2nd floor than an attic. Puff and Juice Box didn't technically live there, but they spent so much time there and with their friends that they might as well have.

Now, a home, in addition to being a place where we put all our stuff, is also a place that has symbolized maternal warmth for decades. It is a place where most of us go to feel love or security on a daily basic, a place that is meant to shelter us and our loved ones from danger in almost any form. For most of us, if anything terribly was to befall us, the last place we would expect it would be our home.

With this in mind, imagine the shock the Blade and his friends felt when they can home and saw the front door opened.

They all rushed in to see that the living room was still intact, but the kitchen table was over turned and most of the chairs were on their sides. The floor was cover in broken dishes and shards of glass from a broken window.

Blade looked at the kitchen in shock and then something occurred to him.

"Where's Jack?" he said in a voice only loud enough for the others to hear.

Blade, Double D, and Blast ran down the hallway yelling her name.

"Jack!?"

"Jack!?"

"Jacqueline!?" Blast yelled, using her real name.

They checked her bedroom and the bathroom. They fond no clue or trace to her whereabouts. Puff and Juice Box had gone up to their friends' room in the attic and they, too, fond nothing. Spaz, Slick, and Race went to the backyard to search for her only to come up empty handed.

They regrouped in the kitchen to try and figure out what to do next.

Spaz used his strength to single handedly flip over the table to its right position. He was probably trying to create some order in this chaotic time.

"Let's search the living room," Blade said after a moment of thought, "there might be some clues in there."

They went to the living room and searched high and low for any clue that could help then figure out what has happened.

Juice Box got on his hands and knees to check underneath a small end table. He sat up, still on his knees and leaned on the table.

"Guys," he said sadly, "I don't think we're gonna find anything."

Race suddenly appeared before him, "We can't give up now, Juice"

He flung his arms open for entices but knocked down an Indian style vase that was on the table in the process.

Before Race could pick the vase up, everyone in the room looked up at the picture of a lighthouse hanging above the fireplace were a strange humming sound can be heard.

The picture lifted up to reveal a plasma screen TV that instantly turned on


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Ch.3 Leaving

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It revealed a picture of a slim, human girl, about 20-years-old, with dark drown hair that went just past her shoulders.

Everyone in the room gasped. It was Jacqueline.

"Guys," she called out, "I so happy you're finally getting my message. I'm sorry about this. I've always hoped this day would never come, or at least not until you were older."

"Jack, what's going on?" Blade heard himself say as Jack turned to hear some distant yelling from behind her.

"I can't talk now," she yelled, "You all have to get out of the house!"

"But…"

"You all have to get out! Go to Acmetropolis and find M. Martina! Please, be careful…. Look in my closet……I'm sorry guys……."

As the signal became more disrupted, the image was slowly consumed by static and it was impossible to make out what she was saying. Soon the screen went black and the picture moved back into its position over it.

There was thunderous silence in room as the shock wore off.

"What are we gonna do?" Double D asked.

"Simple," Blade answered, "we're going to Acmetropolis."

With in the next thirty minutes, the eight friends had cleaned out their backpacks of their school supplies and replaced with other supplies they would need.

Spare clothes (Puff and Juice Box do have clothing at their friends' home), bottles of water, food, a compass, flashlights, batteries, and anything else they thought they might of need while still trying to pack light.

Blade went into the closet in their bedroom. He had to stand on this tip toes to reach the shoe box on one of the higher selves. He pulled it down and opened it to retrieve the 50 dollars he kept there for an emergency. He placed it back in its spot, but before leaving, he grabbed another, smaller box from the same self. This one contained his prized possession, a hunting knife that his friends had given him at his last birthday. He took it out and placed it gently in his backpack.

He was they only one in the room. Before he left, he looked at the pictures on the wall of his hero, Ace Bunny.

_It's not a sword_, he thought, _but it's the best I have. Hopefully it'll be able to help me and my friends_.

He shut the door behind him and went downstairs. Everyone else was ready to go and waiting in the living room. Juice Box and Blast had called some people to make sure their house was taken care of in their league of absents.

As Blade entered the room, he heard Race ask, "What do you thing Jack meant when she told us to look in her closet?"

"I don't know," Blast answered, "Let's check it out."

The group went into the Jack's empty room. Juice Box opened the door to see two pairs of shoes on the ground, clothing hanging from hangers, and nothing out of the ordinary.

He pushed past the clothes to check behind them, but he still didn't see anything odd.

He turned around, scratching his head and said, "I don't see anything. I don't know what Jack was talking about…….Hey, what are you guys staring at?"

He turned around to see that the clothes had been pulled into separate sides of the closet and the wall had started to split down the middle. Everyone jumped back as the wall completely split and the halves withdrew themselves to separate sides as the clothes had done. This revealed a secret compartment.

Inside, there were six black shirts with a hawk design on the front in yellow, pink, green, orange, red, or purple. Underneath those, there were six necklaces with the same design and six simple, band bracelets. All were in the same six colors.

On the floor, there were eight metallic boxes. Slick picked one of these up and opened it. Inside there was an odd looking syringe and four vials of a green liquid.

"Look at this," Slick pointed to the word "ANTI-VIRUS" written in large print on the backside of the lid, "The anti-virus to what?"

"I don't know," Blade answered, "but it must be important."

Blade took down the items that were the same color as him and one of the metallic boxes. He threw the shirt and the box in his backpack and put on the necklace and bracelet. They others did the same.

Double D's necklace made a clicking sound as it taped up against the one he was already wearing. This one, however, was made of shell beads and had a shark's tooth on it.

"Hey," Juice Box suddenly said, "why do you guys get all this other stuff while me and Puff just get a box."

"Just be happy you're getting that," Blast retorted as she put her pink shirt in her backpack.

"So unfair," he muttered.

"C'mon," Blade called, "we better get going."

"Wait," Puff called out, "do we even know how we're getting to Acmetropolis?"

"Let's go to the bus station," Slick said.

"Yeah," Race added, "they have a bus that goes to that city."

"Okay," Blade started, "we have a plan."

They left they house and, after having to run through several neighborhoods, got to the bus station. They bought their tickets and boarded the bus with high hopes that they would see Jack again soon and be able to get to Acmetropolis as easy as possible.

They were dead wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm……..for some reason the last chapter was cut in half when I tried to upload it. The Loonatics will show up in the next chapter. I also need to know if I'm making the chapters too long. Other than that, any questions, again, just ask them in your reviews and I'll be happy to answer.

Also, thanks to CalicoKitty13 for the reviews. I hope the beginning answered your question.


	5. Mototropolis

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Please reed, enjoy, and review

A/N: Well, I'm paranoid now that my chapters will be cut in half again, so I'm going to make them a _little_ shorter to be safe. I should also apologize that because of this the Loonatics will have to wait for **another** chapter. This is it. I SWAIR ON IT. Ch. 4 Mototropolis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blast sighed; it had been a long night. First, she and the other anthros had to brake up Puff and Juice Box. The two had gotten into a fight about who was going to sit next to the window. The others did think that this immature argument between then was funny, but the bus driver didn't share their views. He would have thrown them off the bus if they hadn't gotten the humans to settle down. With the fall of night, there came sleep. Not at all peaceful sleeps, mind you, but sleep.

It was currently four-o-clock in the afternoon, which means that they had officially spent over half of their first day of summer vacation riding a bus.

Blast could do nothing but sigh again as she pushed her brown hair out of her face only for it to fall back into place. She stared out the window at the passing foliage following the silhouette of the mountain along the horizon. She couldn't help but think of how much geography must have changed over the past 500 years or so.

Over that time, there had been a massive migration of people to cities. The cities, themselves, had swelled enough to make the planet Earth look like a floating ball of skyscrapers. However, this didn't mean that Mother Nature was wiped out. As people left the small urban areas for city lights, deserts and forests seemed to reclaim the forgotten housing developments.

The movement had also failed in making small cities and towns completely extinct, but, of course, their numbers had severely dwindled.

There were roughly several other towns that dotted this forest area besides Raven Valley, which wasn't a true valley in a geographical sense. Where the forest had ended, a mountain sprang up. The one side, facing Raven Valley, was covered in forests and very rocky. The other side, facing Acmetropolis, was less rocky but extremely dry. Then can the desert, not ice cream but just a long strip of sand, dust, and cactuses that run until it hit the (one and only) city of Acmetropolis. The desert also had its share of small towns and isolated homes.

These towns and cities that were outside of Acmetropolis were either one of two types, depending which social class made the majority there.

The first type is called a "zone." It's been around the longest and the entire basics of its economy are a series of large farms, called "compounds", which produce agricultural goods for cities like Acmetropolis. If you live in a zone, like Raven Valley, there you are there because; A. you choose to live in a slum, B. you have no other chose, or C. you just waiting until you have enough money to move to the city.

The other type is called a "community." These were only recently formed and if you staying there then you were probably an upper class Acmetropolis citizen enjoying his/her summer home and favorite vacation spot. Its economy was formed on fancy restaurants, resorts, chain stores, and high property taxes.

It is in such a community called Mototropolis, a large green bus carrying eight people we know pulled into a station. The bus driver was the first to get off and he stood by the door outside to make sure all the other passengers did as well.

While Blade walked up to the front of the bus with the others, he couldn't help but eye the "We build a proud new feeling" sign that hang above the windshield.

"Wait," Puff called out, "why are we getting off here? This isn't Acmetropolis."

Juice Box sighed, clearly annoyed, "We know that, stupid! This is just a fuel stop."

"Oh," Puff said quietly as he walked down the stairs. He had been asleep when the driver announced that they would be stopping shortly to refuel the bus.

"When will we be re-boarding?" Slick asked the driver as the stepped off the bus.

"You won't," he answered in an overly polite manner.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"A few miles back, I received a call from my superior over the bus radio that the mayor has ordered all public transportation, offices, and stores to close today in honor of some special guests that have agreed to came to his party tonight," he stated very matter-of-factly.

"Then, will we be able to board tomorrow?" Blade asked.

"Of course."

"Yes"

"As long as you all buy more bus tickets."

"What?!"

"If you want to ride again than you'll need to buy new tickets."

"But we don't have enough money to…," Blast started to explain to the driver, but by the time she had started, he was already on the empty bus and moving toward the gas station.

There was a moment of silence as the eight deserted minors watched the bus kick up clouds of dust on the dry road as it went away.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Race.

"Slash tires," Spaz interjected.

Juice Box started to stroke his chain as if he was considering the proposal.

"I think he's got something there," he said.

"We're here for a search and rescue mission, not senseless acts of violence," Slick counseled.

"Who on Earth could be so important that an entire town is shut down?" Double D asked.

"Don't know," Puff shrugged, "even the Pope will only get a parade."

"Let's walk around for a little while," Blade suggested, "maybe we can find someone else to give us a ride."

"Couldn't hurt," Double D answered.

After about an hour of exploring, it was easy to see that, for a place that was supposedly divine the day off, everyone they can across was working like a slave. Road crews were changing light bulbs on posts on the sidewalk, street cleaners were making clean streets cleaner, and managers were having employees decorate the fronts of their businesses with red, yellow, green, pink, orange, purple, and black ribbons.

"Wow," Blast noted when they went past a fancy restaurant that was really over down with ribbons, "all the colors...It's like looking through a giant kaleidoscope."

"Yeah," Juice Box agreed, "Who the hell do they have coming here, the Teletubbies?"

They all currently sat in an alleyway and watched the activity at one building from across the street. In a place where every building read, "I'm richer than Michael Dell, Bill Gates, and Julius Caesar put together," this place was screaming it out on the possible highest volume.

It was a fancy building with a yellow sandstone foundation. In front, there was a lavish garden with a variety of flowers, ferns and the occasional bonsai tree thrown in. In the center, there was a marble fountain that seemed to accent the pure quartz stair case and the marble pillars around the entrance. At the tops of the pillars there were silver rings that simmered in the late afternoon sun.

There were parking lots on both sides. One large parking lot that was probably used by guests and a smaller one on the opposite site reserved for the use of employees and staff. Draped over the entrance way was a large banner that simply read "Welcome," on it. The banner hung loss but it was tightly fastened to keep it from coming loose in any sudden wind.

On the street in front, there were several large, white trucks that, apparently, had arrived later than they were supposed to.

"Hurry up!" called over worked supervisors to boys scrambling back and forth from the trucks to the building with boxes, "This party is starting in 15 minutes!"

They continued to watch the show from across the street. Every time they had tried to ask someone about the identities of the "special guests" they would only receive angered glances and, "Wise-Asses" as verbal remarks. They responses became even less polite when they asked about getting a ride to Acmetropolis.

"I wish I knew who was coming here," Juice Box broke the silence in the alley.

"I wish we could get a ride out of here," Blast remarked on the more important topic.

"It's probably just somebody who's really loaded," Double D suggested, "But more importantly, how are we going to get to the city now?"

Blast and Double D looked over to Blade to see if he had come up with any other ideas. He was shocked to see the expressionless face of the yellow rabbit and the large, sapphire eyes that had always been full of hope now seemed a little distant and almost lifeless.

"Blade, are you okay?" Double D asked him in a worried voice.

"Huh," Blade snapped out of his thoughts to see his friends starring worriedly at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jack."

The others nodded with sympathy, but were relived that Blade's usual characteristics had returned.

"What do you think she was trying to worn us about?"

"I don't know," Race answered as he looked upward to where a figure jumped between the rooftops about their heads, "but I have a pretty good idea!"

Race pointed at the creature. With the sun setting, the natural light was near to gone and it was too early for the street lights to turn on, so the kids saw nothing but a black mass jump from the rooftop to a telephone poll. It hung there for several seconds, just a black cloud that contrasted horribly to the pink and purple sky. It emitted something between a hissing sound and a low growl before it swung itself toward the building with the "Welcome" banner. It made a perfect landing on the roof and vanished from sight. Of course, by this time all but one of the white trucks had left, leaving only a few delivery boys too busy to notice a monster soaring over their heads.

Blade looked at his friends, who seemed to be still in shock, "You guys know what this means, right?"

Juice Box smiled weakly, "We never speak of this and start walking to Acmetropolis."

"No. We're going after it."

"Damn it."


	6. Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction

Ch.5 Colors of Radio

It's sad to say, but even in the year 2772, the use of fossil fuels had not been made completely obsolete.

There were hover vehicles that ran on a mixture of vegetable oil and water that were widely used. But in places like zones, whose populations consisted of the bottom rung of society, vehicles with four wheels that were powered by gasoline were still in use. These cars were now extremely affordable in comparison to hover cars and, now that new ways of making oil were invented, gas prices plummeted. These rustic vehicles could also be fond in communities were the upper class saw them as a symbol of the "simple life" that the wished to simulate during their vacation.

This was the reason why a transporter van was hurriedly driving to Mototropolis, about 20 miles away. This van, unlike the others meant to carry food, was going to deliver the "special guests" mention in the last chapter.

The driver was wearing a black suite. He glanced anxiously at his watch to conclude his fears that he was indeed making the guests late for the evening's affair.

Despite the stressful situation the driver fond himself in, his passengers didn't seem to notice in the least.

In the passenger section of the van (complete with comfy chairs, carpeting, and a mini fridge) Lexi opened up her compacted mirror to observe herself put on more rose red lipstick. The bits of glitter in the hot pink nail polish on her fingers still sparkled even in the van's dim lighting.

All six of the Loonatics were present, but only four were sitting. Slam had discovered the mini fridge and Rev was standing up in the front. The roadrunner was tugged spastically at the sleeves of his white suite.

"Why-is-Zadavia-making-us-go-to-this," he started to pled his case again for the 20th time tonight, "It's-just-a-bunch-of-business-people-talking-about-their-boring-business.-It's-SO-boring.-I-mean-it's-really-really-boring.-It's-really-really-really-really-,"

"Rev…"

The roadrunner stopped talking as fast as he had started at the sound of their leader's voice.

"calm down," Ace folded his arms behind his head before continuing, "Zabavia already told us that we have'ta keep a good impression with the citizens."

"Also," Lexi added, "you should stop tugging at your sleeves like that before you rip your arm off,"

Slam pulled his head out of the fridge, "Rashow me da food," he grunted before plunging it back in.

"Yeah," Danger agreed, "just do what Slam does and eat the entire time."

"C'mon-Tech-help-me-out-here," Rev looked toward his coyote friend who had been staring out the window the whole time.

"What did you say, Rev?" Tech asked after being broken out of his trance.

As the thoughts of his eminent boredom disappeared, new ones began to fill Rev's mind.

"What-were-you-thinking-about-Tech?-Some-really-cool-invention?"

"No, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

As the two continued to talk, Ace looked over at Lexi, "Hay, remind me to call that place when we get closer, okay."

"Sure, Ace."

Meanwhile in Mototropolis….

"So how are we going to get in there?" Puff asked.

Blade looked toward the "Welcome" banner building.

Guests were already starting to arrive. Shiny, new vehicles pulled into the larger parking lot. After coming to a complete stop, men in black and white tuxedos stepped out of the driver's side and would wait patiently for women in sparkly gowns to exit the passenger side door. They would then walk arm in arm to the entrance and give a distasteful glance at the only white van that had yet to be emptied of its cargo. All the other vans had left but this one still remained in front of the building.

Blade eyed it for a second before he retreated to the far back of the alley. He came back with eight large, cardboard boxes, similar to those of the white van's cargo.

"Okay," Blade began, "we each take a box and just go right in. If anyone asked what we're doing, just say we're delivering food."

"That's your idea," Juice Box said sounding a little annoyed, "we just walk through the front door and pray no one can see through our lie!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay," Juice Box sighted, "Let's do it."

"Wait," Puff interrupted, "I think we may need these."

Puff grabbed his backpack and dumped its contents, large bottles of poster paint, out onto the ground.

Juice Box looked at the bottles and the looked at Puff, "How is finger painting gonna help us?"

"No, these aren't for painting. I figured they could dye your fur…and feathers with these if they needed to."

"I guess it would help," Blast said as she picked up a bottle of brown paint.

"Of course," Juice Box said, "Everyone will notice a pink rabbit, but not a brown one."

With everyone in agreement, the anthros began to choose a color considered "normal" for their species. In only seconds, Blade and Double D were purely black (except for Double D's bill), Blast, Spaz, and Slick were brown, and Race was purple (the normal color of roadrunners).

"How do we look?" Blast as the two human boys.

Juice Box smiled, "I don't think Jack would recognize you."

"Good," Blade said, "Let's go."

"Wait, aren't you guys gonna put on those shirts with the hawks on them?" Puff asked.

"Puff," Double D sighed, "why would we dye ourselves and then wear shirts with different color hawks on them?"

"Well, you guys are acting like superheroes so you should dress like them."

"Puff," Slick began, "We're not superheroes. We just need to make sure the thing doesn't hurt anyone."

"But isn't that what heroes do?"

"Guys," Race interrupted, "We should get going. More and more people are starting to show up."

With that, everyone picked up a box and moved toward the building, careful not to draw any attention to them selves.

Now they were on the quartz staircase that led to the door. They walked single file like many of the workers the saw had. Above the door way, Slick spotted a silver sign that read "The Chuck Jones Memorial Hall." Inside the lobby, were many employees ran around and businessmen greeted each other, there were pictures of Jones as well as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, and other anthros that Jones help make into stars.

There was this long line of double doors and above them there was another sign the read "The Glass Ball Room."

Everyone was enjoying the pictures and the beautiful architecture when they heard Blade in a low whisper, "I think we should go the way," he gestured toward a dark and seemingly empty hallway.

Everyone moved toward the hallway except for Slick. He take one last look at the pictures of actors and actresses he fond inspiring and intimidating at the same time.

He turned to follow his friends.

"Hay, what are you doing?!" a voice yelled out.

Slick's heart froze.


	7. Radio

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Ch. 6 Radio

The kids stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to look at the helpless coyote friend.

Slick swallowed hard. His throat felt dry and his mind went blank. For a second he couldn't even remember his name. He slowly turned around while his mind tried to remember the excuse Blade told him to use.

"What are you doing?!" the angered voice repeated.

Slick looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Apparently, the owner of the voice (an old, rather fat man in a suite with "Manager" pinned on it) was yelling at a young, stuttering man carrying several large trays of appetizers.

"I told you," the large man continued, "to put those trays in the ball room, not in the lobby, you pinhead!"

"I….But...," the younger stuttered."

"Just put them where I told you to!"

The employee retreated with the trays of food and the manager turned around to see a brown coyote starring at him.

"What are you starring at?!" he barked.

"N..nothing," Slick muttered.

"Then go look at it some place else!"

"Yes sir," Slick took off with his friends down the hallway.

"And hurry up delivering that food!"

Slick heard the large man's voice echoing down the hallway behind them as they carried their empty boxes to an unknown destination.

He sighed again, "That was close."

"Yeah," Juice Box agreed, "You almost blew our cover and…"

"Hold up," Blade call out when the neared a turn in the hallway.

Everyone hide up against the wall as Blade slowly stuck his head out to get a better view of the hallway.

There were no windows and the only light came from a small, rectangular light. It was pale and only lit up the area in front of a large, chestnut brown door with a gold colored handle. Carved into the chestnut were the words, "Security Office."

Blade jumped back when the door suddenly opened. He flung himself up against the wall and held his breath. He hoped to God that he hadn't been seen as he and the others listened to the conversation of the two guards that emerged.

"Please don't tell Kevin that I spilled coffee on the monitor," one pleaded.

"He's gonna find out sometime."

"But we don't have to tell him right now! He's still ticked about Winston running out of work today."

"Yeah, ya know, he even left his truck here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got so fed up with the manager that he told him to shove it and then just walked right out the front doors, didn't bother to get his truck or anything."

Their voices became softer and softer as the two security guards walked down to the far end of the hallway and rounded another corner. When everything became silent once again, Blade stuck his head out again. After seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way to the wooded door. He opened it slowly to see if anyone was still in the room, but when he saw no one, he called the others over.

They dropped the cardboard boxes around the door as the entered. Double D shut the door behind them as Blade surveyed the deserted office. He walked over to a wall of flat screened monitors that broadcasted what was happening in almost every room in the facility.

"So, what's the plan Blade?" Blast asked.

"These screens show what the security cameras are watching, right? So we just watch the screens until that thing we saw shows up." Blade answered.

"Sounds good, it will definitely save more time than having to search the entire building ourselves," Race interjected.

"Some one should probably guard the door," suggested Slick.

Spaz nodded his head and took his post by the door and each of the remaining anthros took a different group of monitors to watch over for the creature.

Puff was about to join them when Juice Box tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, check me out."

Puff turned around to see the brunette wearing a guard's hat, a pair of dark tinted sunglasses, and sporting a night stick.

"Am I ready for patrol, or what?" Juice Box asked.

Puff burst into laughter at the sight of his friend's costume, "Yeah, you gonna caught some DWIs or something?"

Before Juice Box could respond, the two were interrupted by a low beeping sound. They turn to a desk next to them. On it was a chrome telephone next to a computer that had a small pool of coffee around the monitor. The telephone was the source of the beeping noise and a small, red light on it was flashing above the words "Incoming Call."

Juice Box's mouth turned into a wicked smile as he pressed a button that read "Speaker Phone" and picked the receiver. Puff only watched curiously to see what his friend was up to.

"Hi, is this the Jones Memorial Hall?" a Brooklyn accent on the other end asked.

"Umm… How old are you?" Juice Box answered his question with a question.

"Huh?"

"Well, I think you're old enough to know better," Juice Box's tone became a little stronger.

"What are you talking about, doc?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight, son?"

"What?!"

At the response, Puff and Juice Box both finally broke down laughing.

"Yeah, really funny, wiseasses," the now angered Brooklyn voice said before the dial tone was heard, indicating that he had hung up.

"What are you guys going?!"

Puff and Juice Box stopped laughing to see an annoyed Double D starring at them.

The duck snatched the phone away from Juice Box before saying, "Some day you guys are going to get your asses kicked for a stunt like that."

"C'mon, Double D" Juice Box said, "How do you know that that guy even _can_ kick our asses?"

Meanwhile….

Ace snapped his phone shut.

"What the _hell_ was that about?!" he asked after the enraging conversation.

"Hopefully its not a bad omen for tonight," Tech muttered, but it was mostly to himself.

Meanwhile (again)….

As Double D was making sure that Juice Box was putting back all the security gear back where he had fond it, Blast let out a cry, "Hay guys, come look at this!"

A/N: For those wondering, DWI stands for "Driving While Intoxicated" hence why Juice Box asked Ace if he had been drinking. I stole this off of a skit on MTV, but it was my bad sense of humor that drove me to it. If you agree with me on my sense of humor then feel free to ignore this section because, honestly, it has nothing to do with this fic.


	8. Lick

Chapter 7 Lick

Lick (verb)- to pass the tongue over the surface of, as to moisten, taste, or eat

The group gathered around the monitor screen to see the appalling image the security camera had picked up.

Now in a well light hallway (probably somewhere in the East Wing of the building, not too far from the kids) the figure once covered by sunset shadows was revealed to be what it was.

A large, quadruped creature that had fond a way into this empty hallway from where it had landed on the rooftop. Devoid of any flesh, exposed muscles angled and then evened off on the shoulder blades as it stalked down the hallway. A brain sat on what appeared to be the head of the figure. It wasn't covered by a skull or any other sort of casing and would jostle every so often when the thing jerked its head.

The rhythmic movements of the muscle system ceased. The creature had stopped in front of two metallic double doors that seemed misplaced on the perfect, cream white walls. It turned its body toward the doors, making its spine bulge where it ran from its neck to lower back. It then proceeded to push its weight up against the doors that immediately gave way to the mass.

The creature passed through the doorway and disappeared from the screen.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in awhile. I also just got a new labtop, so I wanted to put up this painfully short chapter to see if everything is working. **Future chapters will be longer. **

P.S. The monster is the Licker from Resident Evil. How did I describe it?


	9. The Ballroom

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Chapter 8 The Ballroom

"Damn," Juice Box breathed.

That single word seemed to sum up the cold, aching feeling that was left hanging in the air after the little display the kids saw on the monitor screen.

"What was that?" Race asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Do we even stand a chance against some thing like that?" Blast questioned while she turned her head to Blade.

"I don't know," Blade responded, "I don't think so, but we still need to try."

"Huh," Juice Box gasped, "you still seriously want to fight that…. that…that _thing_?!"

"No, I don't want to, but its not like any of the other people here can use _their_ powers to fight it," Blade stated.

"He's right," Double D said.

"Yes," Slick agreed, "We can't abandon these people if they're in danger."

"Yeah," Spaz agreed with a single word.

Puff and Juice Box just exchanged glances to confer each other's feelings. They then turned to the kids with a look of determination and, sense there was no additional terms of protest, the kids recognized the sign that they were in agreement, too.

Blade glanced at the label under the monitor they had been watching. It read 'Hallway C' in thin, black letters on a taped-on-laminated piece of paper.

"C'mon," Blade called out just before he ran out the door.

The others, as if they knew what he had been thinking, were right behind him. Blade rounded the corner that the security guards had done just moments before. Blade ran down the hallway and scanned the walls. Finally, he fond what he was looking for and stopped in his tracts as the others did the same.

He stared up at a blue, plastic sign that gave directions. The sign had an 'Hallway A-B' carved into it with an arrow pointing toward the way they came and an arrow pointed in the way they were going with the words, 'Hallway C and Kitchen'

"We're on the right track," Blade announced.

Blade and the others began their run again. The all white walls of the hallway became a solid white blur as they continued to run.

"Hey," Blast called out as suddenly stopped, "are those the same doors?"

Blast pointed to a pair of double doors. Her reflection in the silver chrome was horribly distorted with all parts of her body being pulled in all directions.

"How do we know that these are the right doors?" Puff asked as his breathing was slightly heavy.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_," a sharp scream of terror came from behind the doors.

"Just a hunk," replied Blast.

They went through the doors and ran through a short corridor that ended at yet another pair of double doors. The run through the hallway was a short one (the hallway was only a few feet or a little more) but there was a never-ending chorus of screams and loud brays.

The kids ran through the doors that were identical to the previous ones. They ended up in what appeared to be a modern, industrial size kitchen. Trays upon trays of clean glasses were waiting to be used in the corner, metal pots and pans hung up on hooks on the ceiling, skillets were holding steaming food on top of stoves, steak knives, spatulas, and other cooking utensils were scattered on the counters, several tables were toppled, and scraps of food and broken glass piled up on the floor.

A creature (the same that was on the monitor screen just moments before) stood atop a table in a predator's position. It had five chiefs trapped in a corner of the capacious kitchen.

The creature turned sharply to face the kids. The exposed brain jostled a bit and it was clear to see that it had no eyes. It opened its mouth on the otherwise empty face to reveal rows of sharp teeth. It let out a ghastly hiss as a long, pointed tongue extended from its mouth.

Everyone gasped as the creature (seeing just how big it really was) tensed its legs in preparation almost like a cat would when it spots a field mouse. It made a spectacular jump toward the kids, giving them only a split second to dodge the attack.

Puff, Blast, Double D, Spaz, and Race went to one side of the creature and the table where it had perked while Blade, Slick, and Juice Box went to the other side. Blade turned sharply with flaming crimson eyes and shot a laser blast that hit the creature's shoulder dead on.

It let out a torturous shriek but Blade also had heard the screams of the cooks who were still huddled in the corner.

"Get outta here!" Blade called to them.

The chiefs listened to his words as all five started in a mad dash for the exit with their white aprons flapping in the breeze as they ran.

The creature turned its head and gave another shriek. This projection of sound was (while in no form of know langue) what seemed to be a vow of revenge for its injury or maybe it was just giving the kids a warning that they were getting in over their heads. Whatever it had been trying to say, it had a terrifying effect all the same.

"Good idea," Puff yelped as the kids started to run for it also.

Slick had only paused for a moment and, with a green mist around his hands, up-ended one of the metal tables in the creature's direction. It dodged it with ease and continued to case the kids as they sprinted through a pair of double door. These were incredibly similar to the previous two but these were slightly wider and had small windows in the upper right hand corner.

The entered what was called the Glass Ballroom, and for good reason. There were wavy glass pillars around the outside of the room, on the ceiling there were large chandeliers with small glass jewels held together by gold beads, the floor was like a giant mirror, and tables for dinning with silk tablecloths and intricate flower arrangements were scattered around the room.

The kids ran out onto the reflective floor and spun around to face the doors they had just entered. They wanted to be ready to fight the creature when it made its appearance.

It crawled through the doors, but it didn't come out onto the floor, it had come out at the top of the door and was now climbing. The guests and patrons who were sitting at the prim dinner tables screamed bloody murder (and who could blame them) and started for the doors.

The creature, probably sensing a meal getting away, changed its slow strides into galloping jumps and started running rapid on the ceiling.

Blast exhaled and launched a Brain Blast at the creature.

The appalling creature dodged the power ball and continued on its run. The Brain Blast, however, after missing its mark, hit dead center at the base of a chandelier that was sent crashing down on a table. The table (thankfully an empty table) had its legs buckle on impacted, the delicate flowers in the arrangements were crushed, the glass ornaments of the chandelier and the plates and wine glasses of the table shattered, while the bits and pieces of broken glass scatter on the floor with their reflections.

"Ooops…" Blast called out apologetically, "...ummm…that was me. My fault."

"Don't worry," Juice Box reassured, "the table broke its fall."

The creature came to a halt on the far end of the ceiling where the wall connected. It jumped to the floor and landed on all fours right in front of the doors. It let out another heart stopping shriek and the mob of guests who were running for the exit came to a violent stop, screamed, and then started running in the opposite direction.

Seeing this, Slick was suddenly reminded of when they would play Human Pinball in gym class. Human Pinball was just like Dodge Ball except there weren't any teams. Anyone could get anyone out and you didn't have to stay on one side of the gymnasium, so the massive majority of the students would be running around in a group while five or so students would throw balls at them from the middle or the opposite side of the room (depending on how close the could get).

Currently, this event looked almost exactly the same. The only differences being that most of the players were wearing tuxedos and instead of a sixth grader with a red rubber dodge ball, there was a huge monster with a pulsing brain and a spear-like tongue.

The screams and sounds of a running mob echoed through the ballroom. The monster suddenly seemed to be confused. It took a few, vacuous strides forward.

A thought occurred it Blade, '_It must have sensitive hearing_.'

Blade glanced above, seeing what they could use to trap the creature. The thick, long, red curtains with a gold-colored ropes the bounded them. The curtains were probably there to stop the windows from showing the employee parking lot.

"Somebody distract that thing," Blade vociferated, "Everyone else, can and help me. Get ready to led that thing over to where we are and trap it."

They went into action. Puff, Juice Box, and Blast went for the monster while Blade, Double D, Race, Spaz, and Slick went to prepare.

After 20 seconds, Blade and Double D stood holding the curtains open, Race and Slick stood ready with ropes in hand, and Spaz stood to the side, waiting for when he was needed.

At the same time, the creature had regained its composition and was preparing to attack a young women huddled against the wall when a serge of pain through its body. It spun around to see Blast, who had just hit its upper back with a Brain Blast. The female rabbit was standing on one side of a buffet table in an offensive position while Puff and Juice Box stood on the other side. The two human boys began to throw vegetable platters at the creature Frisbee-style.

The creature in response just turned its head, gave another low growl, and brought its front left ligament up to try to protect its head in an almost annoyed manner. When the projectiles stopped flying, the creature turned its head to face the boys and let out another annoyed growl.

"Come get us, Gruesome," Juice Box responded.

The boys took off on a mad dash with the monster hot on their heals. The creature had slammed into the buffet table in the process. The bump resulted into many trays of food to topple over onto the floor, including a large punch bowl spilling over onto Blast.

She gave a small yelp at the feel of the ice cold, cherry-lemonade concoction running down her neck but other than that she was fine. Blast then kicked empty punch bowel out of her way and ran toward her friends. She didn't notice that the light pink liquid on the floor was now a murky brown.

(A/N Reminder: The kids dyed their fur a few chapters back)

Puff and Juice Box stood side by side in front of a bare window. The creature stood in front of them, ready for the kill. It opened its mouth and the piecing tongue slithered out in preparation.

"Go," Blade called out.

Puff went to the left and Juice went to the right leaving a very disorientated monster being rapped up in curtains by Blade and Double D. Once the creature was contained, the two jumped back and let Spaz hold the creature in place with his super strength. Slick and Race started to tie the curtains up with their ropes. Slick went around two times and Race used his super speed to go around multiple times (both went under Spaz's arms so they didn't tie the devil up with the creature) and then they returned to their starting positions.

"Wow," Puff stated admiringly, "We really did it."

"What the hell?!" a Brooklyn accent called out.

Everyone gasped and looked toward the entranceways were the six living paragons known as the Loonatics stood. The super heroes just stared blankly at the devastated ballroom and the strange children.

At the same time, the rolled up curtain started to buck and jerk. Large gashes started to form as the creature started to tear its way out. Ace's eyes glowed yellow and then crimson as he fired a laser blast at the creature tearing from the curtains like a caterpillar emerging from the cocoon.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fanfiction

Epilogue of Lies and Trucks Lie awake in bed at night And think about your life Do you want to be different? Try to let go of the truth The battles of your youth 

'_Cause this is just a game_

The creature dodged the attack as easily as it dodged most of the others. Ace did, however, manage to light the curtains on fire and starting the sprinkler system. The creature jumped halfway a crossed the room with some of the gold rope that Slick and Race were still holding hooked on its foot.

The coyote and the roadrunner soon fond out that they were flying through the air.

The monster landed on a table, turned around, and jumped again. This time, aiming for the section of wall in between two windows.

Before Slick and Race could go in that semicircular, the rope finally broke. They landed on the floor and slide before they snacked into the wall they started at.

"Are you okay, Slick?" Race asked as he stood up.

"I think so," Slick said as he did the same, "but I think our dye washed out."

Slick wiped the last bit a brown paint off on his arm to reveal its total black and green coloring.

"Good," Race sighted, "That paint was starting to itch."

It's a beautiful lie 

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

The two jumped slightly as Rev Runner suddenly appeared before them and (for once in that super-fast talker's life) Rev was speechless.

But even if he weren't, he wouldn't have had time to say something because the creature suddenly jumped from its perk on the wall to the floor.

"Loonatics go!" Ace called out.

The older anthros make a circle around the monster that only jumped right over their heads and ran right out the front doors.

"Loonitcs…" but Ace's new orders were drowned out by the panicked cries of the guests who were previously trapped by the monster.

With the monster's exit, the mod had decided to make a run for. Their screaming, crying, and just the fact that everyone seemed to be running in all direction was completely disorientating. Not even Slick could tell were anybody was.

But that was the farthest thing from his mind when somebody grabbed his arm from behind.

It's time to forget about the past 

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

'_Cause this is just a game_

Race spun around and came face to face with a stern looking teenager.

"Puff?!" he called out.

Puff was still holding their arms as the other five kids ran to his side. The sprinkler system continued to pour water down onto the ballroom. All the paint that had been used to disguise the bright colors of their fur was almost completely washed out. The last of the dye that was left would soon be collected into the tiny water droplets that ran off their arms and form colored puddles on the mirror floor. 

"Are you guys okay?" the blond asked the to anthros.

"Yes," Slick replied simply.

"Good, but we need to get outta here, right now," Juice Box said as he glanced around at the chaos.

"We need to get to that employee parking lot," Blade stated, "but I don't think we should use the front door."

"I think there was an emergency exit door in the kitchen," Double D pointed to the double doors that led to the kitchen for enthuses.

"Good, let's go," Blade bolted for the doors with the others on his tail.

"What's in the parking lot?" Juice Box asked Blade as they ran through the kitchen. The exit door (and/or their only hope of escape) was located right next to the large pallets of drinking glasses.

It's a beautiful lie 

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_Lie, beautiful, oh_

"Remember that abandoned truck the security guards were talking about?" Blade asked as the kids ran onto the black asphalt of the parking lot.

"There," Spaz pointed to a black 2762 Toyota trunk. It was the only truck in the parking lot so it was a safe bet that that was the one they were looking for.

Juice Box ran to the driver 's side window, "Some one, find me a rock so I can bust the window."

"Juice Box," Double D walked up to him and opened the car door easily.

"Oh…" Juice Box looked at Double D and then at the door.

"Race," Blade addressed the roadrunner, "can you get our back packs in the alley way and bring them back here."

"Sure," and the roadrunner was off.

Blast crawled in the middle of the seats and glanced around, "I don't see any keys."

Everyone's looking at me 

_I'm running 'round in circles _

_Plagued with a quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

"That's okay," Juice Box answered, "Slick can hot-wire it."

"W-What?" the coyote stuttered, "I don't have any automotive experience! I wouldn't even know how I could…"

"C'mon, Slick," Juice Box pleaded, "You're the smartest one here."

The brunette pushed the coyote toward the steering wheel.

"Just give it your best try, Slick," Blast consulted.

So beautiful, beautiful 

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

Slick gulped and ducked under the steering wheel. He opened the dashboard and started fumbling with the wires. In 3.2 seconds, the car jumped to life and Slick withdrew his head from the compartment.

"Way to do, Slick," Double D congratulated.

"Yeah," Puff chimed, "and nothing exploded, caught on fire, you didn't electrocute yourself, or…."

"Puff," Double D sighted.

"Oh…Sorry."

"I'll volunteer to drive," Juice Box slipped into the driver's seat.

"Juice, you're 13. What do you know about driving?" Blast asked as she sat up on her knees in the middle of the seat and Puff sat down on the passenger's side.

"I've played those racing games."

"This is different from a video game.'

"I know but at least I know my way around a car," Juice Box dripped the steering wheel to prove his point, "This is the steering wheel. That's the brake, that's the accelerator, and that's a rocket launcher."

"That turns on the windshield wipers."

"Well, I got three out of four."

Race appeared with the final three backpacks. He had split the eight backpacks into three trips, hoping to draw less attention than he would if he took them all at once. The roadrunner jumped into the back of the truck and the others followed. With everyone on board, Juice Box started to ease forward out into the parking lot. He then eased onto the street and made a right turn. The truck started gaining speed as they got farther and farther away from the dinning hall.

So beautiful, beautiful 

_It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_It's a beautiful lie_

As they left, two police cars with flashing lights and waling sirens. Ace bust through the front doors and started to give the late arriving cops orders.

"You guys," Ace pointed to one group and then the other, "secure the place and you guys start ta' round up the guests and find out what happened!"

The officers scramble in different directions to follow his orders. Ace turned around and walked back into the ballroom to see that the sprinkler system was still simulating a monsoon.

"Someone turn the damn sprinklers off already!" He barked.

"On it, chief," Tech yelled back. He had he sprinkler system off in 1.5 seconds.

"Hey, Tech," Lexi called to him, "What do you think this is?" She pointed to one of multiple puddles that were swirling with color.

Tech walked over to were she was and, sense he severely doubted that it was hazardous, placed his hand in the puddle and pulled it out to examine the coloring further.

"It looks like," He observed, "a latex based pigment."

"What!?" Danger shouted.

Rev appeared before him, "He-said-that-it's-poster-paint-so-I-guess-it-makes-sense-that-it-washed-out-with-water-and-you-know-what-else-is-weird-I-been-using-my-GPS-for-awhile-but-I-can't-find-any-of-those-kids-Not-the-roadrunner-or-the-coyote-or-that-duck-or-."

"And you know what is really weird," Ace asked to no one in particular, "what were dose' kids doing here in da' first place?"

The six Loonatics looked at each other. This was going to be a very interesting incident.

It's a beautiful lie 

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me To Be Continued… 

A/N: Well that's about it. I know I didn't get to a lot of stuff in the prologue but I'm planning on turning this into a series so the next installation will reveal much more information,

Special thanks to CalicoKitty13 and Carmen Willious Dorman for all the reviews


End file.
